


Princess Charming

by LC_Blackstar



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LC_Blackstar/pseuds/LC_Blackstar
Summary: Tzuyu will always be their protector.OrEvery time it was Tzuyu's turn to take care of her unnies.
Relationships: Chaeyoung/Dahyun/Jeongyeon/Jihyo/Mina/Momo/Nayeon/Sana/Tzuyu (TWICE), Chou Tzuyu & TWICE Ensemble, Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 111





	1. Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader  
> English isn't my first language, sorry for mistakes >~<  
> I still have a Jitzu part to finish

Sometimes Tzuyu doubts herself. Sometimes she wonders, if she's good enough and even when all 8 of them tell her how important she is, she worries. They're all so different, yet Tzuyu loves them all equally, they all make her blush and her heart beats faster at the sight of their faces. It's her favourite view in the world. They all know Tzuyu is still insecure about many things after the incident and they love reminding her how much she matters to them, with taking care of her, with kisses and cuddles and hugs. That's how it is most of the time. But after a while, her worries fade away thanks to a memories of the times when she was the one to take care of them. And it always makes her smile.  
* * *

-"I'll stay for a little longer and catch up with you later"- Nayeon said when other members were about to leave the practice room.

-"Ok, just don't overwork yourself"- said Jihyo, lightly squeezing her hand.

She just nodded in response. Tzuyu knew why her Unnie wanted to stay and practice more. She saw Jeongyeon and Dayhun's worried faces and smiled - they all knew each other so well.

-"I got this"- Tzuyu said quietly, receiving a hug from her worried girlfriends. As they left, she turned to Nayeon.  
The older girl was already dancing, trying to improve her movements to their latest song. Tzuyu saw Nayeon stumble during their practice and knew that the latter would do anything to master this not so easy choreography.

-"Unnie..."

Nayeon shook her head, still concentrating on her moves. Taiwanese simply stood and watched her. Their eldest member danced with all her passion and concentration, which she could afford. Tzuyu felt a slight pain mixed with pride seeing her that way, unsure of her abilities but still trying to improve.

-"Please, listen to me."

Silence. At the moment, only light steps were heard, because Nayeon was still dancing. Tzuyu approached the dark-haired girl a bit. She saw the anger and sadness growing in Nayeon's eyes, but she had no opportunity to say anything, because the said girl sat angrily on the floor, hiding her face in her hands. Tzuyu knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

-"Nayeon unnie"

-"I'm not enough. I disappoint you all."- Nayeon spoke, still avoiding the eyes of the younger one.

-"No, you're not"

Nayeon said nothing, she fixed her gaze on her legs. Maknae saw this and embraced her girlfriend. Nayeon, as the eldest, was to lead them. Help them. She was responsible for them because she wanted to. But Tzuyu knew that she also needed to be taken care of from time to time.

-"You, Im Nayeon, are perfect the way you are. You also are one of the strongest people I know. I'm aware that it's hard, but we're here with you. And you're doing very good"

Tzuyu hoped she didn't sound too cheesy, she wasn't the best at comforting, but now only Nayeon was important.

-"You never let us down. We're all proud of you."  
The latter hugged Tzuyu, letting her hug tightly and sighed with his face hidden in the crook of his neck.

-"I love you so much. Thank you"

Tzuyu tightened her embrace.

-"You are perfect"- she repeated-"And I love you too"

The younger one knew that Nayeon was still unsure of her skills, but all that mattered was that she was smiling, looking at Tzuyu with eyes full of love. After a while, Tzuyu stood up, taking Nayeon's hand.

-"Would you like to dance with me?"

Nayeon didn't respond, just stood up simply putting her hands around the taller one's neck, smiling brightly with her bunny teeth clearly visible. They danced together, surrounded by their laughter and quiet music. Tzuyu felt lighter seeing her girlfriend laughing freely, and if you ask her later she'd say that it was one of the most breathtaking views. The minutes became the hours as the time passed with the music and their footsteps. They danced until they were out of breath.

-"Let's go home"- Nayeon kissed Tzuyu's cheek, exhausted but happy, but the latter had another idea.  
She wrapped her arm around the elder's back and slightly raised her other hand, supporting her legs, lifting the girl.  
Startled, Nayeon quickly clung to Tzuyu.

-"Wha... Tzuyu! I can walk on my own, don't hurt yourself"

-"Do I look hurt?"- Tzuyu laughed as she left the practice room with Nayeon in her arms -"I'm strong enough, and besides that, you're really light"- she pouted -"You should eat more, I want you to be healthy, unnie"

She had to stop walking when Nayeon kissed her to get rid of her pout and kiss her back with all her love and affection.  
After a second Nayeon pulled back, looking Tzuyu in the eyes and brushing her cheek covered in blush with a thumb.

-"I... ok. But only if we're going to eat together"- she smiled and Tzuyu's eyes disappeared behind her own smile.

-"Don't worry about me, with you as my guardian I will always be fine"- she added.

Tzuyu just kissed Nayeon's forehead and soon they reached their dorm.

-"Who would have thought that our princess would become a charming prince if needed"- said Nayeon after a while of comfortable silence and chuckled lightly.

-"A princess can be charming too"- Tzu responded simply.  
-"Finally! We were starting to worry"- Chaeyoung almost yelled when she opened the door and saw their maknae carrying Nayeon, both of them smiling wildly.

-"Is everything alright?"- Jihyo asked worriedly, caressing Nayeon's hair as Tzuyu set her down.

-"Everything is perfect"- Nay said kissing Jihyo and Chaeyoung on the cheeks -"Thanks to our princess charming"


	2. Storm

A loud crash waked her up in the middle of the night. She quickly realized that it was a storm and sighed. She was no longer afraid of it; she overcame this fear earlier this year during holidays back in Taiwan and even began to see the beauty in lightning bolts, repeatedly illuminating the night sky. She knew that the other members (Sana to be specific) still are terrified by it though. She moved on the bed, trying to see if Chaeyoung and Dahyun were still asleep. Fortunately, the thunder didn't bother them at all and Tzuyu smiled at their soft, calm breathing. She looked at her phone; it was 1:40 in the morning. Already awake, she decided to go to the kitchen and drink something, and maybe look at the storm for a moment. Taiwanese quietly left the room and went to her destination, wondering if everyone else was sleeping too. She assumed that Sana had already woken up and now is sleeping cuddled to one of their girlfriends, probably Jihyo or Mina. Tzuyu made a cup of tea, wrapped herself in a blanket, and sat down in front of the living room window, listening to the rain and water flowing from the roof. She closed her eyes, hands warmed up thanks to the cup she was holding. She thought about the storm that had helped her, so she was not afraid anymore and could enjoy the view. The girl quickly lost track of time, but after a while she broke free from her thoughts when her attention was caught by quiet footsteps. Tzuyu remained quiet as the figure entered the room carefully. The person was moving slowly, as if she was walking with her eyes closed. Tzu saw her pressing her hands to her ears to cut herself off from all the sounds. Like this, blind and not being able to hear anything, the person continued to walk towards Jeong and Momo's room. Maknae knew who it was in the first second, the person entered the room. Carefully, not wanting to scare her unnie, she got up from the floor and approached her. The older girl wasn't aware of the other's presence. Tzuyu sighed. She knew that her scared of the storm girlfriend will have a small heart attack and will scream as soon as Tzuyu pokes her. However, she had to help her, the Japanese could hurt herself if she continued to walk like that. The younger one decided to cover the mouth of the walking girl in the first second she will get her attention. Tzuyu held her breath and grabbed the other's shoulder. She quickly did what she planned; the older's eyes opened wide when she felt a touch and she let out a high squeal, quickly suppressed by Tzuyu's hand.

-"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sana unnie. I had to, you could have gotten hurt"

Sana relaxed at the sight of her girlfriend. Tzuyu removed her hand so the older could speak.

-"It's ok Tzuyu-ah. I shouldn't be walking like this but-"

Her whispers were interrupted by a loud bang outside. Sana jumped at the sound, rushed to the younger one and hid in her embrace. She was shaking.

-"Unnie. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mina now?"

When Sana is scared, she always seeks comfort from other Japanese members first, and Mina, with whom Sana shares a room, should be the first choice in this situation.

-"She's sleeping with Jihyo tonight, I didn't want to wake them up. And Nayeon unnie..."

She didn't have to say anything more. Tzuyu chuckled slightly.

-"Yeah, waking her up and interrupting her beauty sleep is 'illegal', I know."

-"I wanted to go to Momo, then"

Tzuyu hummed, holding her tight and stroking her hair while Sana was still hiding her face in the crook of Tzuyu's neck. The younger one suddenly came up with an idea.

-"I can take you to her"- Sana moved, looking at Tzu -"Or... I can show you something"- Taiwanese looked at the window.

-"No... n-no, Tzuyu-ah..."- Sana's eyes grew wider, filled with fear as she started talking. The latter cupped her cheek and looked her into the eyes, gently rubbing her thumb to calm the scared girl.

-"Sana. Please, trust me."

Visibly frightened, Sana returned to her position, hiding in Tzuyu's arms and saying nothing, just slightly squeezed the other one's arm.

Tzuyu led her to the window and both girls sat on the floor, Sana first, Tzuyu right behind her, embracing her again in a backhug and placing her chin on Sana's shoulder. The younger wrapped them in a blanket, and a second later, lightning illuminated the dark sky and Sana quickly covered her face with hands. Tzuyu caressed her stomach and shifted her head to the side to place a soft kiss on the other one's cheek.

-"You don't need to be scared. Look, the storm isn't anywhere near us anymore"

The rumble could be heard from the other side of the window, not far away but also not close enough to scare Sana that much.  
She took her hands off her face.

-"You know, the storm is not as bad as I used to think. My mother showed me this when I was in Taiwan"

-"But aren't you scared when the wind is so strong that the trees are falling down, and the lighting bolts are everywhere, and it's so loud you can't hear anything else?"

-"Well yes, but that's normal. A really bad storm is terrifying to almost everyone. But does that make it less beautiful?"  
Sana frowned -"What do you mean?"

-"Look. How the rain makes little streams on the sidewalk. How the leaves are dancing in the wind. How the sky is torn apart by a single lightning and then goes back to normal. Even if that is scary for you, isn't it calming when the worst part of the storm goes away?"

The girls were still looking at the rain when Tzu finished talking. Their faces lit up with lightning once again. Maknae felt Sana stiffen in her embrace, but this time she didn't close her eyes. She was watching carefully.

-"You're right"- she whispered after a while.

Tzuyu hugged her tighter, smiling against other's cheek after placing another kiss.

-"I'm proud of you"

Finally, Sana turned to her girlfriend, smiling widely.

-"Thank you"- Sana closed the gap between them, kissing Tzuyu deeply. She filled it with a lot of thank-you's and I-love-you's, wanting to express her gratitude in the best possible way. Tzu immediately kissed back, feeling butterflies in her stomach.  
Sana's kisses were soft but deep and filled with love. When they pulled away, they both smiled, their eyes met in a second.

-"Now you can go to Momo"- Tzuyu laughed, knowing that Sana might be less scared of thunder now, but she still isn't able to sleep alone knowing there is storm outside.

-"I'd rather sleep with you tonight"- Sana responded, hugging the tall girl. Tzuyu smiled and helped the other girl get up. Both girls directed their steps to the room of the youngest members. When they entered quietly, Sana's smile widened at the sight of their sleeping girlfriends, Dubu sprawled on the bed, and Chae curled up under a blanket.

-"I could watch them all night"- Japanese said walking towards Tzuyu's bed -"They are so cute"

Tzuyu chuckled while covering Dahyun again with her blanket.


	3. Doubts

A quiet hissing and groans caught the attention of the other members of the group.

-"Wait, let me help"- said Tzuyu, who was sitting right next to a struggling girl. Chaeyoung nodded. Jihyo gave her a warm smile, and Dahyun sat next to them, placing her hand on Chaeyoung's shoulder.

-"Hold on, that's the last one"- Tzu warned her and removed the last sticking plaster from shorter girl's neck in one quick move.  
She hissed in pain once again, closing her eyes. The other members have already taken up their affairs again, being used to seeing Chae struggling with the sticking plasters. Dahyun made sure Chaeyoung is okay and also went back to her previous stuff. Tzuyu was about to get back to her own business, but she saw a frown on Chaeyoung's face. She looked sad and when she let out a sigh, Tzuyu knew something was not as it should be.

-"Did it hurt that much? I... I'm sorry"

Chaeyoung, as well as the other members, turned to their maknae. The rapper shook her head and gave her a weak smile.

-"No, it's ok, don't apologise"

-"But you seem down"

Jihyo frowned at Tzuyu's words.

-"Chaeyoung-ah, is everything ok?"

The latter sighed, looking at her members and their worried faces.

-"I... It's just..."- Chaeyoung stopped.

The young girl hesitated, as if she wasn't sure if she should speak or not. Members gathered around her, Tzuyu grabbed her hand. Jeongyeon, under nerve pressure, finally asked.

-"What is it, Chaeyoung?"

The worry in her voice was so nerve-wracking that Nayeon immediately caught her and gave her a hug. Chaeyoung noticed that she must have worried them and the guilt creeped on her.

-"I... Girls calm down, it's not what you think"- she said when realisation hit her and hugged Momo quickly, still holding Tzuyu's hand, which she squeezed slightly and left quick kisses on the lips of Jihyo and Jeongyeon. The girls relaxed a little and they all hugged their small girlfriend.

-"It's just, I don't know if I am doing the right thing"

The other members looked at each other, visibly confused.

-"What do you mean?"- Dahyun still sounded worried.

-"Unnie, please don't worry. It's not about us. Well... maybe it is a little"- Dahyun stiffened. Momo and Nayeon hugged her tightly and Sana's eyes went wide open, but before they could worry more, Chaeyoung spoke.

-"I don't know if following what my heart desires is good. It seems to me that I only disappoint our fans. I just make you worry about me. I don't make any difference with my actions and I don't necessarily have to, it just would be nice, you know? To change the standards so that I don't have to cover my tattoos, for example. Because that's who I am and I want to express myself. But the real me annoys so many people that I... I don't know if I should do it"

She stared at the floor. Her girlfriends, after sharing a few glances, approached her and hugged her firmly. It wasn't easy, with seven other people hugging her, but Tzuyu somehow managed to place a kiss on Chaeng's neck.

-"Chaeyoungie..."- Momo started.

-"It's understandable that you have your doubts"- Jihyo continued.

-"We will always love you, whatever you decide"- Mina said.

-"But changing yourself because of what others think? That's so... not you. Who are you and what did you do to our Chaeng?!"- Jeongyeon joked and all the girls burst out laughing. After a while, when everyone calmed down, Tzuyu grabbed Chaeyoung by both hands and looked into her eyes.

-"Son Chaeyoung."

Her voice expressed confidence and pride.

-"Hey, hey what are you trying to do, propose or what?"- Jeong laughed again and the others quickly followed her. Nayeon, still hitting Jeongyeon on the shoulder, told her to calm down and let Tzuyu speak. She, as well as Sana, smiled brightly, knowing exactly that Tzuyu will handle this just right. The others were intimidated by maknae's serious tone. Chaeyoung returned her gaze to Tzuyu's eyes.

-"I can't tell you what to do, none of us can. It's your decision to make. But you must know that you make a difference. You can't change everyone, but you inspire people around you every day. You inspire me, Chaeyoung. I'm not afraid to say what I want because of you. We're worried about you, yes, but it's because we love you. We love you just the way you are, our fans love you too and I'm sure they are as proud of you as we are. So please, don't worry too much about it"- Tzuyu smiled, ending her speech. The whole room went speechless, and Tzuyu's cheeks covered a blush when she realised that her girlfriends are staring at her, Chaeyoung, Sana and Nayeon with watery eyes but still smiling brightly. Others, stunned, also began to smile at the sight of blushing Tzuyu.

-"Oh look, we flustered a baby!"- yelled Momo.

-"A BABY?! Look at her!"- Nayeon faked that she was offended by Momo's words -"She's all grown up now"- the eldest wiped an imaginary tear.

-"Why do they have to grow up so fast?!"- Jeongyeon returned to joking, and all of them, laughing, closed their maknae's in another group hug. Chaeyoung, squeezed between Tzuyu and Dahyun, faced the tall girl and mumbled a quiet 'Thank You' with the biggest smile from the small girl Tzuyu had ever seen.

Later that day, Tzuyu ran to the bakery after she came up with the idea to buy her short girlfriend her favorite strawberry muffin. When she returned she found Chaeyoung alone in their room.

-"Where is Dahyun?"- Tzu asked when she entered the room.

-"She went shopping with Sana and Momo"- Chae responded looking at her from her bed.

-"I see. I hope they didn't come up with the same idea as me though"

Chaeyoung sat on the bed, her eyes sparkled at the sight of her favorite snack.

-"It would be unhealthy to eat too many of them"- Tzuyu added and smiled.

-"Ah, thank you babe!"- Chae placed a quick kiss on Tzuyu's cheek. She ate the muffin with Tzuyu by her side and after that they rested on her bed with comfortable silence surrounding them.

-"Thank you again, Tzuyu. I needed that"

-"The muffin or the talk?"

-"Both"- Chae turned on her side to face the other -"But there is something missing"

-"Huh? What is it-"

Chaeyoung cut their talk by pressing her soft lips against Tzuyu's lips. The kiss was gentle, leaving her speechless like every time a young Korean kissed her. She quickly returned the kiss and with the sudden thought appearing in her mind, she smiled against other's lips and said:

-"Please, don't you ever change"

Chaeyoung also smiled, squinting her dark eyes.

-"Momo was right. You are a baby"- she said pressing her forehead to Tzuyu's and brushing her nose against hers -"But Nayeon unnie was right too. You really are our princess charming"


	4. Loneliness

Dahyun has always been a bit of a mystery to them. It's not like she didn't open to others; it was just the opposite. All her girlfriends knew her well, they knew the real off stage Dubu. Dubu behind the cameras is quieter, less energetic but more observant. She is always first to see if any of her loved ones is down and, being as good as she is, she always tries her best to cheer them up. Other members are aware that she herself doesn't like to show if she's mad or upset; they rarely pushed her, wishing that if something is not good as it should be, she will come to them. Still, even though they know her so well, sometimes she doesn't want to bother them hiding her emotions under a smile.

-"Something is not ok"- Tzuyu suddenly said, when the pale girl left the room.

-"I knew that it wasn't just me who noticed"- Mina rested her head on Tzuyu's shoulder, averting her gaze from the TV.

-"But what can we do? She won't tell us"- Jeongyeon stopped focusing on the movie they were watching and looked at the other two.

Mina seemed deep in thought. After a while, she turned to their maknae.

-"Maybe you should talk to her, Tzuyu-ah. Chaeyoung could help you, Dubu has always been a little closer to the two of you, but since she's not here..."

-"Yeah, she is right, if someone is going to make her talk it will be a member of School Meal Club for sure"- Jeong said with a smile.

-"Wish me luck then"- Tzu smiled back and got up from the couch. She cast a last glance at Jeong and Mina, now cuddled on the couch, then knocked on the door of her own room and stepped inside.

-"Dahyun unnie? Are you asleep?"- she asked quietly into darkness.

Dahyun must have heard the insecure tone of the other because she moved on the bed.

-"Tzuyu? No, not yet. Is something wrong?"

Dahyun was worried about her. Tzuyu's heart melted at the sound of her voice, which showed pure concern. Tzuyu lay down next to her, looking at the ceiling, Dahyun shifted sideways and studied the maknae's face. After a while in the dark and complete silence, Tzuyu finally faced her.

-"We're worried about you"- Tzuyu didn't have to see it, she knew Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows.

-"But I am fine, why are you worried then?"

-"Do you know that by pretending you're fine because you don't want us to worry, you make us worry even more because we don't know what is happening?"

Dahyun didn't answer, instead she just shifted to her back without looking at Tzu. The latter did the exact opposite; she moved to see Dahyun better.

-"Please, talk to us. Or at least to me for now"

Dahyun sighed. She knew that there was no point in lying now since everyone knew her so well.

-"I am scared"

Tzuyu still was observing her carefully, not wanting to push the girl next to her.

-"I don't want to be alone"

This time it was maknae frowning after hearing these words. She began to stroke the older girl's hair.

-"I don't get it. You are not alone"

-"Have you ever considered that... someday everyone will be at some point? I know it's normal, nothing is permanent. But I'm scared that loneliness will come to me sooner than expected. When Chae told us about her doubts I... for a second I thought she would break up with us"

Dahyun turned her head so the other couldn't see the tears coming to her eyes. The younger one moved closer and embraced her with a back hug. Dahyun's doubts weren't new to her; she always tried her best as an idol and as a person. Her constant fear of being alone wasn't new to her either, all of them felt this way from time to time. However, Dahyun was the worst at dealing with it.

-"I was scared for a second too"- Tzuyu sighed -" Fortunately, she didn't. Dubu..."

The latter shifted again just to hide herself in other's embrace and bury her face in the crook of maknae's neck.

-"Don't say it's stupid, I know it already. And I am sorry for worrying you over something like that"

Tzuyu cupped her cheek and looked at her with mock angry expression.

-"Kim Dahyun don't you dare to say your worries are stupid ever again"

Dahyun averted her gaze not saying anything.

-"You have every right to worry about it. If someone would find out about us, we-"- Tzu stopped her words, not knowing what to say, and her eyes filled with fear at the mere thought of this possibility. She shook her head.

-"But no one is going to find out because we are careful, so no one will ever break us"- she continued, starting to feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

-"We won't ever leave you. I promise"

Tzuyu wiped a tear from Dahyun's face when she stopped speaking. The younger one was rarely the one to initiate the kiss but she wasn't thinking about it at all when she pressed her lips to Dahyun's the second after. She wanted to make sure Dubu will knew how much she meant to her, how much she's going to risk for her, how huge was the love Tzuyu was ready to give her. Dahyun melted into kiss immediately returning it. Tzuyu couldn't see it but she was sure both of them were blushing wildly; just like every time any of them received a kiss. They pulled back after a while, when the lack of oxygen started to bother them. Dubu hugged her girlfriend firmly, kissing her neck, Tzuyu kissed her on top of her head.

-"I will never leave you"- Tzuyu whispered, as Dahyun slowly fell asleep in her arms. Taiwanese felt tiredness causing her to go to sleep as well. She was very close to falling asleep when the sound of the door woke her up and she heard someone entering the room. She recognised the footsteps immediately.

-"ChaengChaeng"- she whispered -"come here please"  
The said girl was about to go to her bed, but after her youngest girlfriend's request she turned to the cuddled two and carefully crawled up behind Dahyun, back hugging her and cupping Tzuyu's cheek.

-"I love you"- she simply said and buried her face in Dahyun's hair.

And just like that, Tzuyu knew that they weren't meant to be alone in the near future. Maknae smiled against Dahyun's forehead as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Opinions

-"Bye Once, we love you!"

Tzuyu ended the vlive with a big smile on her face.

-"I can't wait to see them in person already!"

The younger couldn't stop the wave of words caused by the short interaction with the fans. Momo smiled weakly, looking at the happy maknae. It was a really heartwarming sight. Tzuyu was still chirping happily when Momo drown in her own thoughts. She saw them. The comments about her.

-"... and what do you think about it?"- Momo was pulled back from her thoughts by a sudden question from Tzu.

-"Momo? Are you still here?"- she asked with a little chuckle. Japanese blinked a few times.

-"Sorry"- she came to the door ready to leave the room, but Tzuyu stopped her.

-"Wait, where are you going?"

-"Kitchen. I'm hungry"- she said without an emotion and left the room and confused Tzuyu behind.

Dumb. That's what people thought about her. She was aware that she is a bit slower. She knew that she sometimes quicker acts than she thinks. And she was disappointed in herself because of that. It shouldn't be like this.  
The thoughts didn't left her head when she entered the kitchen. They didn't go away when she started cooking. Didn't disappeared when Tzuyu entered the kitchen just in time to see Momo burn her finger. Stupid.

-"Momo!"

Tzuyu ran to her when the latter yelled shortly, clearly in pain. The younger quickly grabbed the other's wrist, pulled her to the sink and tried to cool the burned finger with water.

-"You need to focus while cooking"- the younger one said in a slightly rough tone.

Great. Now she worried her girlfriend. She can't even cook her meal properly. Useless. Momo's eyes filled with tears because of the thought. She was sad and mad at herself. Tzuyu didn't notice the other girl's expression, busy taking care of Momo's hand. When she was done, the hurt finger was covered in a bright pink, Barbie sticking plaster.

-"There, it looks nice, isn't it?"- Tzu smiled, but her mood changed immediately when she saw a frown on Momo's face.

-"Hey... what's wrong?"- she asked worriedly. Momo wanted to tell her, but she felt stupid just because of the fact it affected her to this extent. She felt embarrassed because what if they were right? She isn't the best at being careful, she isn't the best at focusing on things for too long, instead, she often drowns in her own thoughts, remaining in her own world. She also isn't good at talking about her feelings.

-"Nothing. It's nothing"- Japanese said averting her gaze from the girl and going back to cooking.

-"Momo..."

-"Leave me alone."

She didn't want to sound so harsh. She regretted her words from the moment she spoke and her heart broke at the sight of sadness in the eyes of a young Taiwanese girl. Tzuyu didn't think much; she didn't even say anything, just left the kitchen with a heavy heart and tears in her eyes.

Almost an hour later, Tzuyu was sitting with Jihyo on the couch, trying to determine the reason for the behavior of the oldest Japanese.

-"Did you do something that upset her?"

-"No... I don't think so..."- Tzuyu nervously ruffled the sleeve of her hoodie -"We were just doing our vlive"

But when she thought about it, she remembered a detail. She waved it off then, assuming that Momo would not think about it either. She saw them too, the comments. She decided to talk to Momo about that, it was worth a try. She hugged Jihyo and told her not to worry as she got up and went to the kitchen. Momo was still there, alone, eating the almost cold food she made some time ago. However, her mind wandered, thinking of everything and nothing. She was pulled back to the ground by Tzuyu, who sat on the other side of the table. Momo blushed immediately, reaching out for her hand.

-"Tzuyu I'm so so-"

The latter bent over the table and cut her words with a passionate kiss. Tzuyu's main goal was to help Momo; get rid of her worries, prove her love. Momo returned her kiss and Tzuyu didn't let go until they were out of breath. When they finally broke the kiss, Momo cupped Tzuyu's face and started to kiss her cheeks, nose and forehead -"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry I shouldn't be so rough with you, I'm sorry"- her babbling was cut off again.

-"Momo my sweetheart"

Tzuyu walked to the freezer, took a box of ice cream and put it on the table between them, handing a spoon to Momo.

-"Why didn't you tell me?"- she asked, opening the ice cream and starting to eat.

-"I don't know ok? It's stupid... but it drives me crazy. Do you think it's true?"

-"Oh my god, Momo. Of course it's not true"- Tzu shook her head and took another spoon of ice cream. Momo just nodded and tried the ice cream as well. Their spoons clinked against each other.

-"They weren't right. I've never seen such ridiculous comments in my life. They obviously weren't our fans"

Momo hummed, focusing on ice cream.

-"Momoring, do you know how much I admire you?"

-"Huh?"- Japanese looked at Tzuyu with eyes wide open and a spoon in her mouth -"Me? Why me?"- she mumbled and maknae smiled slightly.

-"You are the best dancer I know. Your passion is inspirational, Momo. You make me want to work harder"

Momo blinked, carefully watching the tall girl.

-"You, Momoring, are also the sweetest and most caring. I still remember how you helped me overcome my fear of water"  
-"Yaaah, that was nothing"

-"It meant something for me"- said Tzu offering her brightest smile and Momo's cheeks full of ice cream turned pink. They ate in silence for a moment, appreciating each other's company.

-"Thank you Tzuyu-ah"

Momo's eyes narrowed with a beautiful smile that melted Tzuyu's heart in a second. The latter let a small laugh.

-"I see that my speech was not really necessary"

-"Of course it was, I feel much better now"

-"Yeah? But did you know that you started to smile in the first second I put ice cream in front of you?"- asked Tzuyu and started to laugh at the sight of flustered Momo.

-"Hey!"


	6. The meaning

All of the members knew about Mina's state of health so it was to no surprise to them when she didn't want to be around people. It wasn't surprising that she was quieter and spend most of her time in her room playing games in bed. When Mina was diagnosed it wasn't surprising that she wasn't surprised at all. She felt it. And her girlfriends didn't know what frightened them more; the diagnosis or Mina's indifference. It was a while ago, and with the help of doctors, family and her loved ones Mina started to feel better.

However, Mina still felt hopeless. Her smile was weak, her eyes full of sadness. It made her girlfriends look after her like she was a glass doll; as if she could break anytime. All of them were dealing with it differently. Nayeon and Sana often cried, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon began to separate from everything, Dahyun was trying to cheer them up (succesfully) but she wasn't happy herself and Jihyo and Tzuyu tried to help them all, while Momo slept more than usual. But when Mina returned, the situation got better and all members began to return to normal. Mina was getting better day by day but hurtful thoughts were still there. That she is weak. That she doesnt deserve the kindness she receives. That she can't make it. She's meaningless. She had to shut them down, they were about to perform soon. She should be ready. She didn't see Tzuyu approaching her carefully.

-"Unnie?"

Mina didn't say anything, just turned to the younger girl and tried to smile a little, quickly giving up. Sadness in Mina's eyes was breaking Tzuyu's heart, but she knew Mina can't stop it. Not fully, not yet.

-"How are you feeling?"

Tzuyu's tone showed her true emotions; she was worried. She didn't want to upset the Japanese girl and tried to be careful around her.

-"Scared"

Tzuyu, still with heavy heart, slowly reached for Mina's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

-"Can I help you somehow?"

Mina didn't respond. It took her a while of studying Tzuyu's face to realise how worried was her girlfriend about her. Japanese slowly let go of Tzu's hand, just to move closer and hug her, arms wrapped around her. Feeling a warm body pressed against hers, Tzuyu let out a shaky breath that she didn't know he was holding. She embraced the smaller girl, her head under Tzuyu's chin, face hidden in the crook of her neck. The tall girl felt the breath on her skin which made her go crazy, she felt the tight hug she was closed in. She stroked her hair as the older closed her eyes.

-"You're going to be the best of us all"

Tzuyu didn't know if she helped but felt lighter at the sight of slightly smiling Mina in her arms.

Their performance went perfectly. All of them reminded Mina that she is not alone and their fans took care of proving their love and support for the youngest Japanese. Still overwhelmed by the audience energy, they took their seats in vans, ready to go home. Tzuyu and Mina sitting in the back, were going with Jeongyeon and Jihyo. Taiwanese saw all the quick, worried glances throwing at them by the girls sitting in the front. However, the older girl at the back wasn't really paying attention to it. She was deep in her own thoughts again. None of the others wanted to disturb her, but after a while of silence Tzuyu grabbed Mina's hand.

-"Unnie, you did it"

The said girl averted her gaze from the window and look at the speaking girl.

-"I did it"

She whispered, but her voice was like a storm, all the other three members quickly looked at her. It's not like she didn't talk at all, she did, but not much. Her voice was like a treasure for them and every little thing she said drew attention of the others.  
Mina's eyes disappeared behind a shy smile. It was a simple moment but it meant the world to them. After a while, Mina settled herself in Tzuyu's arms, lying on her chest with legs on her lap as they continued their trip to home. Both girls felt tiredness overwhelming them, but they didn't mind. It was one of the rare moments when Mina was actually smiling, her cheek pressed against Tzuyu's chest and the sight made her girlfriends hearts melt like ice cream in the sun. Tzuyu felt the overwhelming love and pride, emotions that strong that she could barely remember how to breathe properly. She tightened her embrace around Mina in order to protect her from everything.

-"Thank you, Tzuyu-ah"

A quiet voice caught her by surprise and almost gave her an heart attack. Mina chuckled.

-"Wow your heart beats really fast"

Maknae's cheeks covered a blush.

-"You scared me"

Both girls felt so light, laughing quietly. Mina leaned to their youngest girlfriend and closed the gap between them with a soft, calm kiss. Tzuyu's face went completely red, but she returned it and smiled as she felt Mina smiling against her lips.

-"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything"

It took Mina a few seconds to respond, looking straight into maknae's eyes.

-"Do you remember when we were in Switzerland?"

Mina returned to her previous position with her head on Tzu's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

-"Um... yes, of course I remember"

Mina lazily began drawing circles with her finger on Tzuyu's thigh.

-"I am scared of heights"

-"I know"

Maknae began to lose the thread of this conversation because of increasing fatigue after a long day, but she tried not to fall asleep for Mina.

-"You tried to scare me when I was on the bridge"

-"Mmm..."

Tzuyu slowly fell asleep, despite the strong need to listen to her girlfriend, but Mina did not seem to care about Tzuyu's half asleep state.

-"But I wasn't much scared then, you know"

Mina didn't know if Tzuyu still heard her at this point, but she couldn't care less.

-"It's because I am always less scared with you by my side"- Japanese whispered softly as she brushed her lips against Tzuyu's cheek with a slight smile, making her asleep girlfriend smile in her sleep.


	7. Sleep

Tzuyu stopped counting stars when she reached the hundredth one. They were so beautiful that she could start all over again and she would not mind at all. The night brought her peace, the stars calmed her when she needed it. At least it used to be this way. The tall girl got up and went back to bed; it was late and her roommate was already asleep. She lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. It was another night when she couldn't fall asleep completely without worrying. Tzuyu looked at the bed next to her, separated only by a small bedside table with a lamp on top. The girl started to study the features of her roommate while the other remained asleep. Her short, now messy hair framed her face charmingly. She still had a small stain of lipstick on her cheek left by Nayeon or Sana during the concert, Tzuyu didn't know who left it. The latter shifted to her side to have a better view of the sleeping girl, whose lips were a little parted and her hand was still hanging at the side of the bed where their intertwined fingers tightened their grip a few hours ago in order to help the older one to fall asleep. Tzuyu sighed. She was worried about her girlfriend. Everyone dealt with stress and a lot of work differently, but the young Korean had a hard time. She didn't know when it all began, but when Momo first told them about the Jeong's sleep paralysis, she was almost hysterical.

//  
In the middle of the night, loud footsteps woke her up. As soon as she left the room, she saw Nayeon and Jihyo rubbing their eyes, probably also awakened by the noise. It turned out that it was Momo who ran to the kitchen. Nayeon was ready to complain and scold her, but she immediately forgot that she was mad when she saw Momo's face, all red from crying. The awakened three quickly approached her and hugged her, trying to calm her down, while other girls in the dorm also started to wake up. Their worry increased when Momo clung to Jihyo so quickly that they almost fell. The girl with unsteady breathing and sobbing tried to tell them what had happened.

-"Water Jihyo, I n-need..."

Her words were cut off by hiccups, but the girl continued to babble, trying to get closer to the counter. The leader tightened her grip.

-"Momo... Momo look at me, calm down"

She tried not to sound worried. Jihyo took Momo's face and tried to wipe the tears flowing down her face, looking straight into her eyes.

-"It's Jeong... Jeong! I... need..."

After these words, Nayeon ran from the kitchen to the said girl's room, bumping in and almost knocking over Dahyun along the way. Next thing they heard was a loud gasp and coughing followed by a sob. Jihyo was still rubbing Momo's back as the Japanese cried quietly.  
//

Tzuyu shook her head to get rid of this memory. She quickly grabbed Jeongyeon's hand to make sure she is safe. Even though all of them were more aware now of what was happening, it still was hard not to be scared. Fortunately, Momo managed to calm down and got used to it at least a little. Since that day Jeong had an sleep paralysis only a few times, but Momo became her best help. It was her who figured how to calm her down and noticed that if someone will hold her hand she will fall asleep faster. Tzuyu couldn't have been happier than when she knew Momo was beside Jeongyeon all the time. But now she was the only one there, and even if she knew how to help Jeongyeon, she was still afraid of what would happen, still hoping it would be a peaceful night. She was scared but also ready. For Jeongyeon's sake.  
Tzuyu moved in bed again and again and sighed. In the end she decided to watch the stars again, because there was no way she would fall asleep soon. She stood up and was about to go out onto the balcony when she heard a shaky breath behind her.  
Tzuyu couldn't see it, but she felt all the blood drain from her face when her eyes widened in fear and quickly inhaled the air. She knew it could happen, but she was still terrified. The girl quickly turned and ran to her roommate's bed.  
Tzuyu had the impression that her heart refused to work properly at the sight of her girlfriend. She didn't move at all; her hands clenched into fists, grabbed the sheets, and her breathing was unsteady, she clearly was struggling. She was sweating a lot.  
Tzuyu knelt on the bed next to her and leaned over to the girl.

-"Jeongyeon"

The said girl obviously didn't respond. Taiwanese grabbed her shoulder and began to rub it with her thumb.

-"Jeongyeon... it's me, it's Tzuyu. I am here"

She spoke softly about all sorts of things, about the stars she counted, about the constellations she found, about the food she would like to eat, about every little emotion that Jeongyeon evoke in her, and how much he love her. She kept rubbing her her arm to let the older girl feel her presence. Tzuyu felt like it took her an eternity of attempts to control the situation and it definitely took her a while to calm down herself. This was what she was most scared of these days. Tzuyu began to worry more after a few minutes of trying to help Jeongyeon, when it had no effect, because the latter was still half asleep, trapped in her nightmare. Maknae was about to call someone for help, when Jeongyeon finally woke up.  
The sight of the girl desperately gasping for air, coughing and crying immediately made Tzuyu hug her girlfriend tightly. She was covered in sweat, but Tzuyu didn't care about it when she began to whisper reassuring words to the older girl's ear, as Jeongyeon cried her eyes out, hidden in her secure embrace. Although this sight was so painful, Taiwanese felt lighter that the nightmare was over. She didn't notice when she began to cry too, hugging Jeongyeon as if her life depended on it. They sat there for a moment, the moon brightly illuminating the room, until all that could be heard was Tzuyu's whisper. Jeongyeon, still sobbing lightly, looked at her youngest girlfriend.

-"T-thank you"- her voice was shaky -"I heard your every word, I felt your touch, I just couldn't..."- she took a deep breath and let out a sob. Tzuyu placed a hand on Jeong's forehead and moved her up to stroke her hair.

-"It's over now and I am still here"

Tzu wiped the tears from Jeong's face. Knowing well they wouldn't go to sleep now, she decided to do what she had planned before.

-"Jeongie... I'll show you something"

The curiosity which could be seen in Jeong's eyes was enough of a reason for her to stand up and grab Tzuyu's hand with a shy smile. The latter kissed her on the cheek and led her to the balcony.

Jeongyeon closed her eyes as the night air hit her skin and allowed Tzuyu to lead them towards the barriers. She opened her eyes when she heard the soft voice next to her.

-"Look"

The sight was incredible. Despite being so far from home, Jeongyeon felt like she was where she should be. Below them was the ocean of light and many different sounds coming from the still living city, despite the late hour. She could clearly hear the living streets. It was... reassuring. People lived their own lives, here and now, fought, but kept moving forward, never stopped, never gave up, just like a city she looked at. On the other hand, above them were countless stars, sparkling, reminding that even here and now, there is time to look at the sky and think about the future, and the moon shone as brightly as if it wanted to cover them with a blanket of security in the form of its light. Jeongyeon felt worry leave her mind, and unconsciously leaned over to Tzuyu, gently kissing her. The younger one didn't break the kiss, instead deepened it, assuring her girlfriend that she is not alone. When they finally pulled back, maknae smiled brightly, and Jeongyeon returned the smile.

-"Thank you"

-"No need to thank me. Every nightmare will go away. It's just important to remember that"

-"I'm glad you are here to remind me of it"

Tzuyu grabbed Jeong's hand, leading her to the deckchair next to her. Jeongyeon once again looked at the stars and remembered Tzuyu's habit.

-"How many did you count last time?"

-"One hundred"

-"I bet I can count more than you"- and quickly began to do so, listening to the Tzuyu's slight laugh.


End file.
